kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto
Pluto is King Mickey's loyal pet dog and also appears to be a messenger for him in all Kingdom Hearts games. Pluto is one of the few characters to have a proper voice actor, but his barking is portrayed by Bill Farmer, who also voices Goofy. Pluto debuted in the 1930's animated cartoon, The Chain Gang. Pluto has so far appeared in all games released so far, except Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, but he has continuous absence throughout and appears unexpectedly during certain points with no explanation of his absence given. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Mickey's faithful dog. Pluto is more than a pet. He and Mickey are bound by strong ties of loyalty. Pluto set out with the others to find his master. Will that famous nose of his lead him to Mickey? Pluto originally appeared in "The Chain Gang" (1930). ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories'' The king's faithful dog. The strength of their bond goes beyond master and pet. He had left Disney Castle with Donald and Goofy, but is now on his own. His keen sense of smell might lead us to secrets yet uncovered. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Chain Gang (1930) The King's faithful dog. But Pluto's more than a pet. He and King Mickey are bound together by the strongest ties there are: friendship and loyalty. When the King disappeared, Pluto set out with the others to find his master. I hope that famous nose of his will lead him to the King. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pluto was recently revealed to appear in Disney Town. ''Kingdom Hearts Pluto has a minor role in Kingdom Hearts but a notable one. Pluto is found by Donald in the throne room of Disney Castle with a letter from the King who has gone missing (he has actually gone off to fight the Heartless). Pluto later sleeps during the conversation of options between Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Jiminy Cricket. Donald, Goofy and Jiminy are sent to locate the King and the Keyblade Master. Pluto hops into the Gummi Ship at the last moment as it departs. In Traverse Town, the group witness the disappearance of a star and rush off to find Leon. Pluto wanders off into an alley way, discovering an unconscious Sora, who the dog wakes up with a lick and a sudden shove. Sora asks Pluto where they are, but the dog seems to hear something and rushes off. He disappears for the remainder of the game, although it's possible he was reunited with King Mickey - as he appears suddenly at the end-credits scene carrying a letter with the King's seal. Sora, Donald and Goofy chase him over the hills. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Pluto has a brief appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories at the beginning. Sora, Donald and Goofy spot that he is carrying an envelope with the King's seal. Pluto rushes off, the three running after him. However, it appears they lost track of him or gave up due to it being night. However, the pursuit of Pluto leads the trio to a crossroad which eventually leads to Castle Oblivion, and the events of the game. It is possible this Pluto is actually a memory form created by Naminé in order to lure Sora to the castle. ''Kingdom Hearts II Pluto returns in ''Kingdom Hearts II, oddly in The World That Never Was for unknown reasons, although he seems to be tracking Axel. He chases Axel into an alley only to lose him once he enters a Corridor of Darkness, but a hidden Riku opens another for him. Pluto arrives on Destiny Islands just in time to prevent Kairi from going with Axel. Pluto and Kairi escape into Twilight Town where they meet Hayner, Pence and Olette. Axel soon appears and kidnaps Kairi, and Pluto chases after them. Pluto and Kairi end up imprisoned in a cell in the Castle That Never Was. They are rescued by Naminé and escape. They are soon confronted by Saïx, but Riku appears in his disguise as Ansem and chases him off. As Riku is about to leave, Pluto blocks his path and moves Riku in the direction of Kairi. Riku allows Kairi to remove his hood. Pluto disappears until the defeat of Xemnas, leaping into a corridor made by Naminé which leads to Destiny Islands. Despite the fact that Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Pluto passed through the portal to the islands, Pluto was not present when Sora and Riku returned. Pluto is seen in the credits with Huey, Dewey, Louie, Uncle Scrooge, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey when they return to Disney Castle. In Kingdom Hearts II, Pluto apparently takes a liking to Kairi, as he spends most of his time with her, does not hesitate to follow Axel as he escapes with her, and attempts to comfort her when they are locked in the Castle's basement. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Pluto first appeared in Episode 2 when Sora fixes Traverse Town's Bug Block Corruption and the Journal shows everyone in Disney Castle's computer the message "Their torment has been lessened" and a scene is shown, from the first game, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy first meet. The scene shifts to show Pluto in the background running into a Corridor of Darkness. Appearance Pluto is a dog that bears a vague resemblance to a basset hound, particularly in his long, black, droopy ears. He has short, yellow fur and large, close-set eyes. He has three toes on each paw. Pluto's long tail is very thin and black, mose closely resembling his master Mickey's tail than that of a dog. His collar is green and loose. Card Pluto appears in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories as an exclusive friend card. Pluto's main ability is to dig up items such as health points, Moogle points, and even cards for Sora to use in battle. When sleighted in two's and three's, the Pluto cards create a sleight called Lucky Bounty. Lucky Bounty Lv3 digs up an amazing amount of items for Sora. The great thing about Pluto card is that it doesn't take up a slot in Sora's three friend capacity. The bad thing is that it is uncommon to find. Be sure to save one if you do find it and stock up to Lv3. Lv3 Lucky Bounty gives out better cards. Be aware that cards dug up during Lucky Bounty disappear after battle. Pluto may even dig up Item cards you used, ready to be used again. He also may dig up a bone which causes damage to Sora. Boss Battles where the card is likely to appear at *Jafar *Hades *Captain Hook *Riku Replica *Axel (Boss) *Cloud *Marluxia (Third Form) Trivia *Like Sora becoming friends with Donald and Goofy, and Riku and King Mickey; Pluto may be the Disney friend to the original character, Kairi, in ''Kingdom Hearts II, as he keeps her company during her capture in The World That Never Was. *Since Pluto has traveled through Corridors of Darkness in Kingdom Hearts II, it can be questioned if it had any effect on Pluto's heart. *The fact that Pluto was involved in Castle Oblivion as seen with his random appearances as a friend card in Re:COM, this might explain where he ran to in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and his random appearance in the Corridor of Darkness in Kingdom Hearts II. *In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Pluto is a Friend Card in all worlds, but he doesn't appear at the "Friend" list in any world next to Sora's HP bar. *The contents of the letter in Pluto's mouth at the end of Kingdom Hearts and beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories are still unknown, without it even being addressed in Kingdom Hearts II (though because of the year of sleep, Sora and the others may have forgotten about Pluto's message). Gallery Image:Pluto.png|A Pluto render. fr:Pluto Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Disney Castle Category: Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Disney Town